My One and Only
by KuroiAzarashi
Summary: Look, a title! It seemed to be a recuring theme. This is my first fic. Scott is having some difficulties dealing with Jean's 'romance' with Duncan. Will Jean finally realize her love for Scott in time or will it prove too late? Warning: sap *Complete*
1. Chap 1, can I get any worse?

This is all in Scott's POV, I might change in chapters as I go along. Tell me if you like it and should continue or if you hate it and should stop.

All of the X-Men belong to me and are my personal slaves. If you would like to rent one call me at 555-RENTAX. If you believed any of that, I also have some ocean front property I can sell you in Colorado. 

I stared at them through my tinted shades wishing that I was the one who held her near me, got to look into her eyes and be her one and only in the most special place in her heart, but I can't. Duncan has that place and I don't see any way to change that. Maybe it's because I have powers. Or maybe it's because I can't control my powers, at least hers she can hide while mine, well, knock off my shades before I have time to close my eyes and mass destruction occurs, just think of that damage hiding behind some lenses of red quartz. Other then that, I always thought she liked me but now...

"Hey Scott!" My reveries were interrupted as Kitty came around the corner waving a sheet of paper. "I got, like, a B plus!" I allowed myself a small grin; she had studied really hard for that test and gotten what she deserved. Any minute now and Kurt would come running around the corner followed by Evan, both of which would probably be complaining about how hungry they were and maybe Rogue would show, same old thing, except...

"Jean..." I looked back at Jean and Duncan while Kitty looked up at me trying to look me in the eyes, which of course was impossible.

"Like, what did you say Scott?" I was glad she couldn't see my eyes, it made hiding emotions easier.

"It was nothing Kitty, jus' thinking. Are Kurt and Evan in detention again?" I asked tying to sound offhand. Kitty looked toward the corner gazing through the milling crowd attempting to pick out the two friends but to no avail.

"I don't think so, but you know those two." Smiling she hopped in the car holding her test like a lifeline. "I can go to the dance now; this is, like, so cool! Are you going Scott?"

"No," I murmured. "Jean and I have Danger Room practice and I don't really feel like going, but Jean might though, which means I'll have to practice alone." Kitty looked shocked.

"You can't be in the Danger Room alone! Like, that's against the rules!" I spied Kurt and Evan running towards us and got in the car. 

"I'll talk to the Professor about it, maybe if I keep it on a low setting with an oral override code." Putting her test in the recesses of her backpack Kitty frowned while the other two got in the car, joking about some prank or another.

"I still doubt he'll let you use it, too dangerous even with a low setting." Kurt leaned in the front.

"It's only target practice." I sighed putting the key in the ignition.

"Vhat are you talking about Kitty." She turned around as I pulled onto the road.

"Like, Scott wants to do the Danger Room alone."

"He can't do zat; it's against ze vules." Evan agreed.

"That's what I told him." The conversation from then on centered on how much trouble I would be in if I did it without permission, how many ways I could be killed in the Danger Room and who would get my room if aforementioned actually did happened.

"I vould get it."

"What do you mean you 'vould' get it you blue fuzz ball!" Evan put Kurt in a headlock and Kitty tickled him without mercy. "Okay, okay you guys can share it! Just stop tickling me!" I pulled up to the mansion and the trio jumped out, Kitty to show her test to Professor Xavier and the other two to probably bother Kitty until she phased through the floor to get away from them. I chuckled at the thought and followed, stopping when I heard a car pull up behind me.

"Thanks a lot Duncan. Pick me up at six?" I put my hands in my pockets trying to ignore them and began walking again.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Summers!" Turning to face his sneer I answered, trying not to sound miffed. Needless to say it didn't really work.

"What?"

"Going to the dance? Or couldn't you get a date?" Laughing at his joke he drove away leaving Jean and me alone on the walkway. 

"Are you going to dance Scott?" I pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"No, I'm just going to do some work in the Danger Room later." She looked surprised.

"That's right, it was our turn tonight. But the Professor won't let you do it alone, will he?" I walked off to find the Professor and called over my shoulder.

"He might if it's only on target practice."

"Aw, come on Professor, its only target practice." Xavier folded his hands and glared.

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous." I tried my last argument.

"I'll set an oral override code, that way I can just shout out a word and be out of there like that." I snapped my fingers to emphasize the point. "And it is only target practice."

"Why aren't you going to the dance tonight Scott?" I blanched at his inquiry thinking he might make me go.

"I, I just don't want to." Knowing the Professor was searching my mind for the real reason I turned to leave.

"Scott, I'll let you have access to the Danger Room for an hour, but no more, is that clear?" I nodded vigorously. "And don't forget to set the oral override and only target practice."

"Thanks Professor, one hour, oral override, target practice." I ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Everyone else was gone, seeing it was six thirty, and would be eating at the dance and since I was the only one here, at least only teen, I had almost free reign. Logan was working on the X-jet, Ororo was probably outside, working somewhere, on something and the Professor was upstairs. I pulled out some cold pizza and munched on it, heading up to my room to change into my X-Men uniform, carefully slipping off my shades to replace them with the visor. Finishing my pizza I headed up to the Danger Room, stopping only to set the room on target practice for exactly one hour. It was six forty-five and I searched through my word bank for a word I would remember if anything happened and came up with 'stop', creative, aren't I? The room opened and targets began flying around just waiting for me to blast them into oblivion, if I could manage to hit them. I needed a lot of practice these days.

Pietro raced swiftly across the mansion grounds and up to the huge dwelling itself. He was bored that night and didn't feel like slow dancing at the dance so he instead decided to see what was happening at his rival's mansion. He knew I at least had to be there because I wasn't at the dance.

"WonderwhatSummersisuptotonight?" Running up the steps he flung the door wide and raced around, too fast for any security cameras to catch more then a blur and therefore not send up an alarm. Finding the fuse box he disabled the security cameras. He looked through all the bedrooms in a matter of seconds and found no one. "WhereisScottyboyanyway?" "TheirDangerRoom, hemustbepracticing. Iwonder where it is?" He slowed his speech and walked around at a leisurely pace, looking for the practice room. "Hey, the control room." He peered through the window and saw me zapping at moving targets and missing quite often. "Target practice, hmm, boring let's try something a bit more interesting shall we?" With fingers tapping the keyboard and eyes watching the room Pietro was glad to see a change. First the targets disappeared and guns were activated, and then metal cords whipped around the room trying to grab me, finally clipping me in the back making me roll and flip back up fending them off with my solar blasts. It was now seven thirty.

I aimed carefully at each moving target trying to hit and disable them in one shot, unfortunately I didn't hit many, when they disappeared.

"What's going on? Professor?" I called out wondering if he had changed his mind but then the guns activated followed shortly by the metal cords that began trying to grab me. I grunted as one hit me in the back, tripping me and making me roll and attempt to fend them off at the same time. "Stop!" I yelled and the room ceased to function, then I heard him.

"I don't think so Summers, you aren't getting off that easy."

"Pietro! How did you get in here?" I looked at my watch, ten minutes left in the sequence. 

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Laughing, he overrode my codes and everything started up again. I jumped and dodged but the lasers hit me anyway, and they hurt, a lot. 

"Stop, please!" With the rest of the team I would have been able to beat this program no problem but alone...

"That wouldn't be any fun!" I could hear him chuckle. "I got to go now Summers, have a good time!"

"Pietro?" I was frightened now, I was alone and the Danger Room was set on maximum. I could die. "Argh!" A metal cord snaked around my calf and pick me up, whipping me around until I felt my leg crack under the pressure. I focused on the cord and fired, breaking it and making it drop me. My suit was ripped and torn in places revealing bleeding wounds and burns, aching all over, pain running up and down my broken limb, almost making be pass out. I backed into a corner and defended myself as well as I could but it was no use, another cord snaked around my waist and threw me against the metal wall. I could feel my clavicle and skull fracture under the impact. I screamed once and blacked out just as the program shut down.

"Wow, the dance was, like, so awesome!" Kitty exclaimed to Evan and Kurt. All the students from the institute were arriving with their respective partners.

"Ja! Ze music vas vay cool too!" The blue mutant flashed a toothy grin revealing his cute little canines. "And so vas ze food. I'm stuffed."

"Scott sure missed a lot." Evan yawned and padded up the stairs to bed, it was now well past eleven. Jean was the last one in the door, she had been saying goodbye to Duncan and thanking him for the wonderful time. Now she searched the mansion for my mind wanting to ask me if I had had a good practice and apologize for skipping out on practice, but not willing to wake me up if I was asleep.

"Scott? Where are you?" _"Professor?"_

"Yes Jean?" The reply came back telepathically.

_"Did Scott go anywhere tonight?"_

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" Now Jean was worried, knowing that I never went anywhere without permission. Most of the time.

_"I, I can't find him."_ Xavier rolled into the foyer. 

"He was in the Danger Room; perhaps he is asleep." The young telepath wasn't so sure but she agreed anyway.

"Yeah, maybe." She walked halfway up the stairs. "Professor?"

"Yes?" 

"Could you check just in case?"

"I'll have Logan check." Jean continued up the stairs.

"Thanks."

_"Logan, check the Danger Room, I believe Scott may be hurt."_ The quiet X-Men appeared, wiping grease from his hands, and slowly mounted the stairs, heading for the practice room.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. The Danger Room was a mess and then there was me, slumped against a wall, blood pooling around my battered body. The, coppery smell hung thick in the air.

"I knew Xavier shouldn't have let him practice alone." He knelt next to me, noting the various wounds and abrasions. "Scott?" I groaned and tried to open my eyes but couldn't.

"Pietro..." I mumbled, pain forcing me to unconsciousness again.

"Damn it." Logan picked me up and carried me out of the Danger Room and into the medical wing, laying me on a metal table and simply cutting the tattered remains of my suit off with his adimantium claws. "Ororo," he spoke gruffly into a com. "We need you up here, bring Charles."

"It was Pietro." Logan helped with what he could as Ororo patched up my broken body. "He set the Danger Room controls; I got it on tape." He paused for a tense moment, studying my pained features and bloody gashes. "Will he be okay?" Ororo sighed.

"I'm not sure, he's in a coma."

I couldn't think of anymore to write so I just left off there. And I know Ororo probably doesn't know much about medical science but that the beauty of a _fan fic _

Don't forget to review peeps ^-^v If you think I should kill Scott, let me know.

'N one more thing, do _you _have any ideas that would it help the story along? Give it some pizzazz? Then by all means, let me know in your reviews.


	2. Chap 2, yeah, I can. Aren't I original?

This next chapter is going to be in Rogue's POV, always open to suggestions, have fun don't forget to review. ^-^

I do not own them...

I sat there, next to the bed surrounded by beeping machines and stared at Scott's face, covered in those funky goggles he needs to wear because of his...curse. I wondered to myself if he even remembered what color looked like anymore. To him it must be all reds and pinks by now.

"Oh Scott..." I let my gloved hand touch his cheek for an instant. He had always been pale but right now...

I touched his cheek again. Now he was approaching the color of the bandages he was wrapped in. They were all over his chest and shoulder, and his head. They made his hair stand up and he looked almost amusing. Until you remembered the horrible wound they covered. "I wish..." I looked out of the room into the empty hallway. I was the last visitor allowed in that night so I could sound as sappy as I wanted to, without fearing someone thinking I am a weak little girl with a crush.

They say, I'm not sure who 'they' are, but they say that people can hear you if you talk to them while they are in a coma so I did. But most of it wasn't good news, mostly self-pity. "If it weren't for Jean, maybe, maybe you and I could have gotten closer. But Jean..." I was angry with her. If she had been there Pietro wouldn't have been able to do anywhere near the amount of damage he had done. It was her fault that Scott was...

*

__

Professor X sat in the corner of the dark room, all of us clustered around him to see what damage had been done to our friend and leader.

"The situation is not good." He had told us, much to our horror. "Scott is in a coma and may not ever wake from it." At this point Kitty had burst into tears and was clinging to Kurt, who, along with Evan and myself, were trying to keep from shedding any. It was then I noticed Jean wasn't there. "Right now, machines are doing most everything for him. It may be days or weeks before he improves at all." He swallowed, hard. "He lost quite a lot of blood and has severe head trauma. I suggest you all visit him as soon as possible. Talk with Scott and let him know that you are there with him as well as for him. He needs you all right now."

*

Jean. She was with Duncan right now instead of with her ailing friend. I know Scott loved her and still loves her! He won't go before he has told her that, I am sure of it. I ran my hand along his sallow arm, mindful of the tubing and wires that were stuck in it, feeding him and giving him much needed fluids. His breathing, even though he was doing it on his own, was shallow and weak, barely even raising his chest.

"Any day now...any day and you'll wake up, right Scott?" I felt tears come to my eyes and viciously wiped them away, angry with myself for caring so much. "Kitty isn't the same without you, no one is, even Logan. We need you, much as I hate to admit it." I held his thin hand. "Tomorrow I'll make Jean come in here and sit with you; I'll make her see how much you love her. So don't you worry 'bout anything." I stood up to go. "And, I'll make Pietro pay for this. I swear I will."

Well, that was short lived. But anyway, how did you like it? Contrary to what it sounds like, the 'I'll make Jean come in here tomorrow' thing, Jean Grey will probably not be the next one. In fact, it might be Scott, just to keep you guessing. Don't forget reviews and if you have any suggestion I would love to hear them.


	3. Chap 3, I'm just not very creative...

Hey look, It's Scott's POV! You might be wondering how but no worries! Time will answer all questions! Have fun all you happy people out there!

I don't own 'em

I was cold, my brain told me as much, my fingers were numb and I couldn't feel my toes, but my body didn't seem to protest at all, not the pain that usually comes with extreme cold, the 'knives stabbing you' type of feeling. Weakly I opened my eyes and found I was surrounded in, not the hospital room or hell I expected but a light pink...space, for lack of a better term. The light pink was of course my shades which led me to believe the 'space' was actually white. I was suspended in the air and in the distance was a blinding light that almost shown white through my pink world.

"Where, where am I?" My frail voice echoed all around me. "Am I...dead?"

"No, no, no my dear Scotty-boy! You are most certainly not dead!" A loud voice exploded around me making me cover my ears, oddly familiar but terrifying all at the same time. "Though, I suppose your body is very close to that and getter closer, but pay that no mind! We're here to have fun!"

"What...is going on? Who's there?" A hooded figure appeared in front of me.

"I am, let me see, who am I to you?" The figure threw back its hood revealing an image of Jean. "I am all you hold dear, all you dread, your fear, anguish, self-pity, your memories and most of all the love of your pathetic life." The doppelganger put a finger to her chin and regarded me thoughtfully. "Yes...I think that about sums it up." I was very confused.

"But, but, but..." Was about all I could manage.

"Since you are visibly indisposed at the moment, typical guy, I will take the initiative and answer your painfully obvious questions. But first," she whipped a hand out and ripped off my shades.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, shutting my eyes tightly. "Give those back!"

"Just open your eyes Scott, this place is only your mentality. Your optic beams won't work here because it's not really...real I guess is the word." I cracked an eye, seeing how white this place actually was, and nothing happened. "See I told you, but if you die here then you die out there." With a wave of her hand a large mirror materialized with me in the center of it. I looked like I had been to hell and back again, twice. But that's not what caught my attention. Everyone was around my bed, rings under their eyes, tears on their faces. They were all there, Rouge, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Ororo, and many more. Only the Professor, Logan and Jean weren't there.

"Well," I stated nonchalantly. "I don't look too good, do I?" 'Jean' just smiled

"Don't try to fool with me Scott. I know you're upset that Jean isn't there. I'm your memory, remember?" She tapped her head and grabbed my chin. "And you have every right to be upset. She'd rather be with Duncan then her dying friend." I seethed on the inside. "Does that make you angry?" 'Jean' giggled. "Back to the questions. You're are probably wondering where you are." She waited for an affirmative nod. "Well, I'll tell you. You, Scott Summers, are inside your very _conscious_. This is where you decide if it is worth it if you live? Or, better if you die?" Unfortunately for you, if you choose to live you must pass, ho hum, certain tests, while if you choose to die it's just over and done with. However, should you choose to live and don't pass the tests, you die. Are you up to the challenge?" I narrowed my eyes.

"So this is all a game to you, isn't it?"

"Tut, tut Scotty, time is of the essence. Your life is slipping away like so much sand in an hourglass. You only have a matter of days before;" She drew a finger across her throat. "Maybe even less if I decide I don't like your attitude. So what will it be now? Live, or die?" I stared at the mirror, some people had left now while others were now talking to my body though I couldn't hear what they were saying, while still others were sobbing into other people's shoulders. 

"What kind of tests?" I asked carefully.

"I haven't decided yet, but don't worry; they'll be fun!"

"For you maybe..." I murmured to myself ignoring her look of impudence. "If I die," I said slowly, "then it's all over? No more battles, torment, ridicule for being a mutant?" 'Jean' nodded. "But, what about Jean, and the others?" I continued. "I'm their leader." She nodded again.

"What will it be? Live or die?" I looked at the 'ground' enjoying color, even though it was only white. 

"I want to live." I said finally.

"Is that your final answer?" I nodded once, setting my face into a mask of indifference, as the white around me disappeared and all that was left was pitch black and her mocking voice.

"Then let the games...begin."

And another chapter bites the dust, next up Jean's POV.

Will Scott pass the tests? Will Jean realize her love for our beloved Cyclops? Or will the plot take a sickening twist and confuse everybody?

Find out in the upcoming chapters!

How do you like it so far? Any ideas floating around out there? How 'bout any ideas for some tests? I have a few, but let's see what the people want. Battles? Mind games? Or maybe even a *gasp* test of love?

But first, some other questions:

Should I have Rogue kill our boy Pietro, or should Logan do it? Or should we let the cute slime live on to enjoy a few more years at Bayville before he meets his untimely death in an event in another fan fic of mine?

You, the reader, get this possible opportunity to decide the fate of some characters.

And, if you simply don't care and want to let me decide, then that's fine too. Have a great day!


	4. Chap 4, and it gets worse

Now here we have the beautiful and talented Jean Grey's POV but I don't think she's very upset that Scott is dying, or is she? Well don't ask me, I don't know! What do I look like, the author? Oh, heh, maybe I am, but that's not the point. Anyway, on with the show!

The one before the last one was Rogue's. I thought I put it on there but I may have forgot.

I do not own anything, well, maybe a pen, but that's it, I swear!

"I don't want to Rogue! I don't have the time!" I was in a hurry and was soon going to be late for my date with Duncan.

"You don't have time for your dying friend?" Angry eyes flashed as Rogue snarled in contempt and hatred. She never liked me much.

"Scott is not dying; he's just laid up. He'll be back on his feet in no time." Shrugging off Scott's condition was no problem; he had been injured before.

"If you had been there when the Professor told us," looking up at the much softer voice I noted her sorrowful expression and teary eyes. Maybe Scott was really hurt badly after all. "Then you would know that he's much worse off then you think."

"Fine," I relented, "maybe when I get home. But right now I'm late." I focused on my jacket and it put itself in my hand just as I left my room. I passed a lot of students in the hallway, probably all up here to visit Scott I reminded myself, and really noticed Ororo. She seemed to be very shaken up, with tears in her blue eyes. She stopped me as I headed down the stairs.

"Have you been to see Scott at all Jean?" The voice was soft and weary. I shook my head.

"When I get back," I explained, thinking quietly to myself. Was Scott really hurt this badly to make everyone think he was going to die?

"Did anyone tell you what happened?"

"No," impatiently tapping my foot. "They just said he was in an accident that's all." The weather witch shook her head sadly.

"Pietro entered the Danger Room while Scot was practicing and set the controls to a much more advanced group setting." My eyes widened a little bit at this news, I had thought he had been in a car accident or something yesterday, not like this. "His injuries are quite extensive. Cracked ribs, fractured skull, broken collarbone, burns, bruised lungs, broken leg the list goes on."

"And he's in a coma." I finished off for her, voice wavering. I hadn't known he was hurt that badly.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm worried Jean. We thought his lungs would recover on their own but they haven't and we just now had to put him on a respirator to help him breathe. Scott doesn't have much time left with us unless something close to miraculous happens." Ororo put an arm around my shoulder. "You might want to see him soon, before it's too late." My date with Duncan was beginning to seem more and more obsolete. 

"Yeah, yeah I think I'll do that right now." Storm nodded her approval and watched me run back up the stairs and around the corner. Flinging my jacket on the bed I picked up the phone, dialing Duncan's number with quivering fingers.

"Hello?" His voice came in on the other line. "Jean? What's the matter?" It came out in a rush of words.

"Last night Scott was in an accident and he's in a coma. He's dying and I need to be with him. Do you understand?" There was a contemplative silence on the other end as Duncan absorbed it all.

"I understand completely Jean; maybe I'll come over and see him later?" I was amazed. Duncan had always hated Scott before.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great." We said our goodbyes and I hang up quickly in my hast to get out of the room and down the hall to Scott. There were a lot of people in the room, so many that I couldn't get more then a glimpse of his shades. Luckily Rogue saw me and smiled, ushering everyone out of the room. She bent over and whispered something to Scott's prone form so quietly that I almost didn't catch it.

"See I told you I'd make her come." The she turned to me and I gave her a minute smile.

"Ororo told me about everything and you were right, I should have come earlier."

"That's alright, now that you're here I'll leave you alone." She placed her hand on my shoulder, I had never seen Rogue this caring before. I guess Scott's accident must have really shaken her up.

"Yeah, thanks." I sat down in a chair near Scott's deathly pale body as Rogue closed the door behind her. Scott looked terrible. Bruises were everywhere, a plastic tube was down his throat, he was pale and bandages covered most of his body. I felt terrible for not being there in the Danger Room with him. Every time his chest rose I could hear a gurgling sound and noticed another plastic tube filled with a crimson liquid, blood being drained out of his lungs. I began to cry, blaming myself for this. "Don't die Scott, please, don't die on me." I sobbed into my hands for an hour thinking of all the times we had shared together. "We need you Scott, please, pull through this, please, please..."

"Jean?" Duncan came in through the door paling at Scott's body on the bed. "Oh man Summers, this is bad." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. 

"Oh Duncan! I sobbed into his shoulder. "He's dying!"

"Sum--Scott won't go down without a fight, he'll make it." 

"I'm not so sure." He sat down next to me and let me cry; rubbing my back and staring at Scott's mangled figure.

Aw, Scott's bringing out the best in everyone isn't he? Maybe I'll do Duncan's POV next. It'll be short but hey, who knows what that big guy could be thinking. Is he upset that Scott could die? Or, on the inside, is he glad he might not have to worry about any more competition with Jean?

Don't forget to review! And if you have any ideas, let me know!


	5. Chap 5, great title ne?

Once again we have Scott's POV. But before we begin here today I want to thank all of those who reviewed, especially those who left me ideas. Please enjoy this chapter, I myself am very proud of it. And trust me, that doesn't happen very often.

As of now if you want my disclaimer you will have to look at my other chapters because writing them brings me down.

"Well here we are Scotty, your first test. Are you ready to begin?" I nodded my head slowly, attempting to figure out what exactly she wanted me to do. We were in a large, I guess I should call it an arena, with bright lights and empty stands.

"What...are we going to do?" Jean's doppelganger whirled around and planted a kiss my cheek.

"Why, battle it out my dear boy." She strolled to a table filled with weapons. "Choose your weapon, we have knives, guns, lances you name it, I have it. You can even have your optic blasts back, if you so choose of course. Sword?" She asked, offering me a thin foil. I picked up my visor.

"I'll just go with these thanks." I mumbled.

"Suit yourself." She took a fencing pose while I slipped on my visor, adjusting the dial. "Ready?" She waited for my nod and jabbed at me. "I fear you will lose and my fun will be short lived." 'Jean' sighed as she pinked me in the arm.

"Don't be so cocky, it will lead to your downfall." Firing two shots she flipped away and spun in mid air as one hit her, landing deftly a good distance away.

"Not bad." Nodding her approval and holding her side she began a ruthless assault, jabbing and thrusting while I flipped and dodged, just avoiding the sharp tip of the deadly foil.

"What? Whoa!" Her foot came up to my head in a deadly roundhouse kick, connecting and throwing me away. I landed hard, grunting as the oxygen was knocked from my lungs. Gasping and coughing I stumbled to my knees as 'Jean' picked me up by my throat.

"You put up a good fight Scotty, but I'm sorry, you lost and now you are dead."

"As I said," I croaked out hoarsely, "don't be cocky." I quickly brought my hand up to the dial and fired a blast straight into her eyes.

"Argh!" She dropped me and fell to the ground clutching her face. I put the heel of my boot up to her neck.

"Do you except defeat?" 

"You have won this round and by doing so earned yourself one more day amongst the living. You will not be so lucky next time." She faded from sight leaving me alone once more in the darkness but not for long.

"Hello Scott." A thick Southern drawl drifted towards me and Rogue appeared in front of me.

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" I paled. "Are you dead?" I asked fearfully.

"No, we're all here." Logan, Jean, Kurt and the rest materialized in front and around me.

"How'd you all get here?" I was amazed. Jean, the real Jean came up and kissed me on the lips. 

"Goodbye Scott."

"What? What's going on?" I was bewildered. "What do you mean?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Vhat ve mean is zat ve you are leaving." The Professor continued.

"Yes Scott, you are no longer welcomed in the X-Men. You have put your teammates in too much danger to be allowed here any more." My humorous attitude was gone. Rogue stepped forward and slipped off her glove.

"No, Rogue! What are you doing!" Nothing occurred to me as she brushed my face with her long fingers. I woke up, hours later, in the dark to the sound of Kitty's voice.

"I can't believe he did that! Like, that was so horrible! How could he, like, do that to them!" I could hear her sobbing and then heard Logan's gruff voice.

"I knew it would happen eventually. The Professor shouldn't have let him near you guys."

"Kurt, Evan, Rogue, they're all gone." More sobbing, this time I recognized it as Ororo and Jean.

"They're dead, all of them, Evan!" A heart-rending scream tore through the air. I must have screwed up somehow! No, no, no what did I do? Is this the future? A circle of light appeared and with it came Kurt, blood dripping from his mouth, a gaping hole in his stomach.

"You killed me Scott! You killed us all." The light faded and came again, this time Rogue appeared, blood and gore dripping from her torn chest.

"No," I whispered, horrified, "Rogue, no I would never hurt you..."

"Well you did Summers, and I can't say I'm surprised. You've always hated me, both you and your little Jean. Well guess what, my ghost will haunt you forever."

"No!" Tears streamed down my face when Evan appeared in front of me, half his head was gone and I was almost sick.

"I hate you Scott, we all hate you and we're glad you're dying. In fact, if you hadn't been in the Danger Room when Pietro came I was going to finish you off in your sleep." He walked up to me. "A quick spike through your throat and it would have been over." He touched me with his bloody hand; a dripping finger traced my chin leaving crimson trails. "Do you want to know how we died?" I shook my head violently, salty tears spattering on Spyke's uniform. He disappeared and Logan took his place.

"You murdered them Scott, those deadly optic blasts ripped right through them and now you will pay." The vicious adimantium claws slid out and he pressed them to my throat, I had never been so terrified in my life.

"No, no, no, no, I would never..." I stuttered and gasped as the claws went through my stomach and out my back. "No...no..." I slowly blacked out, blood seeping through my fingers as I struggled to keep my life from draining onto the black ground, Logan's leering face smirking at me. 

I came to in a blood-red field full of wild flowers and my hands went to my stomach, the wretched holes were gone.

"Feel bad Scott?" I looked up at the source of the cooing words. It was 'Jean'. "Wish it would end huh? Terrible, I know, to be blamed by your closest friends." She extended a hand. "Let me end it all for you, no one will never hurt you again Scott." I ignored the hand. "_They_ will never hurt you again, not while I am near. Just say the word and take my hand Scott and you will never have to see them again."

"It was a trick, wasn't it?" I asked solemnly. "You tried to use my friends against me, didn't you?" I looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "I would never do that to my friends! Never! You here me? Never! Never..."

"Very good Scott, you have passed the second test. One more to go, but can you pass this one?" I wiped my tears.

"What is it?" Cupping my face in her hands she kissed me softly and leaned back up. 

"Just a simple question. Who will you choose Scott?" She waved a finger and I drifted into the air, the beautiful yet ghastly scenery disappearing with a wave, leaving us in blackness with soft light filtering down on us. The mirror emerged again, focusing on my body, this time with a tube down my throat. I touched my neck slowly. "Jean? Or Rogue?"

I leave you with that happy note and I do believe that I will be doing Duncan's POV next just to see what is running through that thick head of his. And for all of those Pietro haters out there, Logan is on the hunt! But, will Wolverine kill him or just maim him severely? Wait and see 'cause his POV is coming after Duncan's!


	6. Chap 6, I have no imagination...

And here we have Duncan's POV, let's see what he has to say shall we?

It was terrible. Jean was having a complete breakdown and I was powerless to help her. Only one person could help her now and he was dying in a hospital bed.

"Summers...what did you do to yourself?" I held Jean close and let her cry. It was clear that she had been crying for hours and I glanced at the clock noticing that I had been here for a little over two. "Jean?" She looked up at me, even with puffy eyes and running mascara she was beautiful. "Are you going to be okay?"

"No," She sat down heavily in the chair, holding my hand. "I can't help feeling that this is all my fault."

"Why? Tell me Jean, it helps to talk about things like this." I chuckled to myself, where was I getting this stuff?

"If I had been here, if I, it just wouldn't have happened. Scott wouldn't be dying, everyone wouldn't be so torn up, and things would be different..." Her eyes teamed with crystal tears again and she began to cry. I stared at Scott's broken body.

"It's not your fault Jean; you couldn't have prevented this, it just happened. Please Jean, don't blame yourself." I kissed her on the forehead and ran my fingers through her fiery hair. "Everything is going to be all right, wait and see." But everything isn't going to be all right again I told myself. A guy didn't get this beat up and usually live to tell about it. I stared at the machines surrounding his bed and recognized the ones for heart and pulse rhythms, I don't know much about medicine but I have visited a few hospitals in my years as an athlete. And right now I could see that his heartbeat was erratic and his pulse was way too fast. Infection was another thing that would probably claim his life. His face already looked flushed with a fever. This was terrible. I hated seeing Jean this torn up and even seeing my rival in serious condition didn't give me satisfaction in knowing that I would probably not have to compete for Jean anymore. I mean, what kind of person would that make me? I heard a door down the hall slam and peered out the door. A huge guy in an orange suit was stalking down the hall. "Who's that?" I wondered allowed. Jean sniffed.

"Logan, he's probably going to get the guy who did this to Scott." Bemused I kept rubbing Jean's back. She snuggled up to my chest and looked into my eyes, locking her lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

That was really, really short but as I said, not much can be going on inside Duncan's thick head. I'm not very fond if him myself. But wasn't that cute? ^-^v Next up, Logan!


	7. Chap 7, 'tis horrible, I know

This one is in Logan's POV, it will be short but, well, you know. Have fun and thanks for all reviews! ///.^

Scott. That one thought echoed through my mind as I got my motorcycle and drove along the road. I would find Pietro and kill him for doing this to my teammate. Scott was family and nobody does that to my family. I remembered Ororo's face as she announced that we would have to put him on a respirator and that maybe it would be better for him to go to a real hospital. Charles had forbade it saying that Scott needed us more then a hospital and that we were doing all that could be done for him now.

"Pietro..." I caught the familiar scent, the control room had reeked of it. "Now you will see what happens when you mess with me." I spotted the little speed demon as he stood around, shifting his feet, talking with the other Brotherhood members.

"You should have seen Summers' face!" He laughed and gave an imitation. "I don't think he'll be bothering us for a while." The entire group laughed.

"I don't think you'll be bothering anyone for a while." I said grimly, stepping out from the shadows. I placed my hand around the white haired boy's throat and picked him up, placing my claws at his throat. "The rest of you clear out. I want a word with him."

"And what if we won't?" The one named Lance asked snidely. 

"Then he dies." The toad grimly walked away, hands in his pockets and motioned for the others to follow. I turned back to my prize.

"Whatdoyouwantwithme?" He asked in his quick way. 

"You almost killed Scott. I think I should do the same to you." I pressed my claws closer to his white throat, drawing blood as they pierced the skin. "Slit your throat and leave you in the streets?" He whimpered.

"No,pleaseno!I'lldoanything!"

_"Logan! Stop, that is not the way. I'm sure even Scott would agree."_

"But Charles, what about?" I was angry and wanted to kill the scum I held in my hand. 

__

"Bring him here. We'll deal with him as I see fit. Please Logan, no more bloodshed, do it for Scott." Scott. 

"I'm only letting you live for Scott. Be sure to thank him when he wakes up."

"OkayI'lldothatIpromise!Justpleaseletmego!" I shook my head and hit him in his, knocking him out and draping him over the back of the cycle. I drove in silence back to the mansion and parked the cycle on the steps. I threw open the doors and slung Pietro over my shoulder carrying him roughly inside.

"Charles!" I roared and his wheelchair appeared followed by Ororo. "Take him." I shoved the unconscious body off my shoulder and he fell to the floor.

"Thank you Logan, we'll deal with him after all this blows over. I will contain him, don't worry about anything. Have you seen Scott lately?" He asked knowing that I hadn't. I shook my head and began trudging up the steps. Only Jean and Duncan were in the room and of course Scott.

"Clear out kids. I need a word with him." They both nodded slowly and Jean showed him down the stairs and out the door. "Scott? If you can hear me, I want to let you know that I got that kid Pietro for you." I stared at the machines, remembering my own days hooked up to mechanical devices. I shuddered inwardly. "Pull through this Scott, I don't think we can make it without you.

Another short one I know but there's not much I can think of them to say. Don't worry though I'll soon have another chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chap 8, look! A new one!

Scott's POV again and the one after this will probably be Rogue's. Enjoy it and don't forget to review.

I stared grimly at the mirror watching Duncan kiss Jean with a fiery enthusiasm. I had been left alone some time ago, left to make my decision while 'Jean' tortured someone else's soul and had time to think. Not much time mind you, the doppelganger had informed me that my physical body had only a matter of hours before there would completely be no return.

"Slipping away like so much sand in an hourglass." I breathed remembering that phrase from what seemed like a long time ago. I held a small one in my hands filled with cobalt sand, one that measured how much time I did have to make my decision. As soon as the sand had all spilled into the bottom I would have to choose. I guessed I had about two more hours, maybe two and a half. The mirror's image changed to that of Rogue's. She was flipping through the pages of an album, stopping every so often at a picture of the both of us.

"Have you decided yet Scott?" The question was serious, devoid of her usual mocking tone. 'Jean' had given up trying to claim my soul a while ago.

"It's hard you know?" She nodded and came to sit beside me.

"You're a strong one Scott; I'll give you that much." She looked into my eyes, the ones that would soon be covered in shades unless I failed to make my decision in the allotted amount of time. "Not many have been able to face their deepest fears and still want to live; knowing that someday those fears could come true." I stared at the precious tears that slipped down Rogue's face.

"I just wish I had more time. This is important." Earlier I had just picked one, hoping that that would be it and I could go on my way. Needless to say it didn't work, I needed a concrete choice and if later in life I backed away from it...

Let's just say life doesn't come without a price. 

"I can't give you more time Scott, I'm sorry but your physical body is just too injured for that." I sighed.

"I know..." I decided to go through all my options and analyze them, again. "Jean: beautiful, good mind, caring heart, misses me. Rogue: beautiful, good mind, caring heart, misses me. They both care for me but I've known Jean longer and even though she's with Duncan _now_ she may change her mind later, which I can't." I looked at 'Jean' and she nodded respectfully. Much as I hate to admit it I had actually come to like her a little bit. "And Rogue...she has always loved me but if I choose her...I can never touch her, or kiss her, I would faint if I did that. But she does seem to care, I've never seen her so shaken up, or Logan too for that matter. And instead of kissing some other guy she's remembering times we had together."

"Tragedies often bring people together, and trust me I have seen a lot of tragedies." She smiled a little, a sad smile. "You know I've grown to like you Scott, even after you blasted me in the face with those eyes of yours. That really hurt."

"But you're fine now, right?" I studied her face and saw no trace of the burns that had marred them before.

"Yeah, but I'm distracting you, get back to your decisions."

"I haven't warmed up to Rogue like I should have. I always shrugged her away, not wanting to get hurt. I hate to say this but I think I was actually afraid of her for some time."

"So showed one of your worst fears, her touching you for dark purposes and making you black out." She tapped my hourglass. "You're running out of time, you need to choose soon." 

"I know...I think I've chosen. But I'll wait on my verdict, give it some more thought." Clapping a hand on my shoulder she gave me a hard look.

"If it's the wrong choice you can never turn back." I smiled and shoved her away.

"You worry too much. I thought you were supposed to try and make me die, why the sudden change of heart?" Regarding me with a vexed look she shoved me back.

"I like you Scott, you by far have been the most fun and I will miss you. I won't see you again until your next brush with death."

"Will you still look the same?" I didn't want Jean, real or otherwise to see me when I was an old, decrepit man.

"No, I don't think so; the chances of that happening are very seldom, very seldom indeed." She gazed at the hourglass that was draped around my neck and watched the last grain of bright indigo sand slip through. "It's time. Have you made your choice?"

"Yes, I have." She slipped her fingers through mine and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your life Scott, have fun, 'kay? Promise me." 

"I will, I promise." I chuckled and everything faded to black.

It's almost over, not too much more to go. Hang in there 'till the end 'kay?


	9. The End!

Here it is, the final chapter, please enjoy it. If you want a disclaimer look at chapter one or something. ^_~

It was late and I was tired but I refused to go to bed. Any time now Scott was expected to go, leave us all alone. Everyone else was in the big room downstairs, they didn't want to be here when he finally did go flat line and the machines were turned off so they wouldn't announce his death in such a crude manner. I held his hand waiting for the inevitable.

"You tried Scott, I know you did." Logan had dragged an unconscious Pietro in here the other day and I didn't feel like killing him anymore. Scott wouldn't have wanted it and right now I don't think I could deal with anymore death. We let him go with the warning that if he was ever caught here or near any of us again he would be hunted down and killed on sight. That last part was of course from Logan. I watched Scott's chest rise and fall with the quiet gurgling sound and felt tears come to my eyes. This time I didn't try to hide them, or wipe them away. I just let them fall and show my sorrow that the one I loved, my one and only, would be soon leaving me forever. A few tears fell on Scott's pale visage and I bent to wipe them away when the gurgling stopped. I sat back and watched his chest. It didn't rise. He was gone. "Scott, no, no, no Scott! You can't die, you can't...you...I love you..." More tears landed on his face, but I made no effort to dry them this time. I laid my head on his blanket-covered chest and cried. I knew the pain would never go away. 

"Ro...gue?" I stopped crying instantly and felt Scott's chest rise and fall again. "Ro...gue..." I looked up and saw Scott's face move and the hand that I held in my own tightened. 

"Scott? Are you awake?" He grimaced in pain and I quickly removed my weight from his injuries. "Scott?"

"Ther...e's some...thing...wet...on...my...face..." Wiping the tears away I looked into his shades. He smiled softly as I came into view.

"You...you...'re here..." He fought back a yawn and I stroked his face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I...I love...you too...you know?" His body relaxed and he slipped to sleep again, not comatose but deep, dreamless sleep. I began to cry again at my own happiness. I ran down the stairs and burst through the doors tears streaming down my face.

"He's alive!" I cried out laughing. "He just woke up!" Immediately everyone stopped crying and stared at me.

"He is?" Kitty asked quietly. "He's really alive?" I nodded and hugged her. I was so glad he was alive and, and...

He loved me. In all the chaos of his awakening I had completely forgotten those weak words. Scott Summers, the focus point of my affection, had said he loved me.

One Week Later-

"I'm fine, really Rogue. I think I can manage to get down the hall on my own." He fingered the hourglass filled with blue sand in annoyance and I ignored him. I knew his head, along with everything else, still ached with a vengeance. It had only been a week since he had woke up and he was still in bandages. But he was improving every day.

"I don't mind helping you, and I won't take no for an answer." In the past week in his hospital bed he had told me everything that had happened to him. He told me, and only me, about his worst fears, the battle with Jean's doppelganger and how he had chosen me over Jean for his true love as well as the hourglass he now featured. It all might sound crazy to the rest but I believe every word of it. I have to, because Scott is my one and only.

Well, that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope to get many more. Special thanks go out to those who gave me suggestions.

Miracles do happen, just not often and this fic is dedicated to my grandmother who, though didn't get a miracle, had a good life and had it tragically ended by cancer. Love your family people, you never know when it will be taken from you.


End file.
